Nemo the Scourge under the Seas
by baja-king
Summary: As Professor Aronnax's health declines in his advanced years, he begs his former manservant to continue the chronicles of Captain Nemo. Relying on notes, journals, and dictation, Conseil agrees to do as master wishes.
1. Chapter 1

01 Introduction

I am not a storyteller. I am a humble professor. I lecture mostly concerning the recent discovery of thirty fossilized Iguanodon skeletons discovered in Bernissart. I promised my former master that I would continue the chronicles of the so-called avenger under the seas. Avenger indeed! The man is a scourge under the seas, killing wantonly and deriving pleasure from it.

My master and dear friend Professor Pierre Aronnax remains strangely drawn to this man. Even when it was time to escape, I doubted he would actually join us in the skiff. Despite the monster's actions, my master was seduced by the science and adventure. He even accepted an invitation to return willingly to the _Nautilus_ some ten years after our escape – admittedly, as a guest, and allowed to return to Paris.

What trouble it caused him! A fellow scholar was outright murdered. My master became of interest to Nemo's enemies. What does he do? He accepts another invitation to return willingly to the _Nautilus_. The things he saw, the stories he heard, and his eventual release merited documentation of a type.

Am I up to the challenge? For months, I have carefully listened to my master as his health declined. He presented me with his notes and journals. I received his dictation. All the while, my master spoke in high regards of a calculating killing machine. My master needed me once again even though he disagreed.

The nations of the world are building submarines. Nemo no longer has dominion under the seas. From time to time, I read about the assorted encounters. I wonder with each reading if it will be the last.

My master begs of me to chronicle the stories. He feels remorse concerning Madame. I used to wonder if he was enamored with her. I now know he was not, far too preoccupied with exploration under the seas, and turning a blind eye whenever the scourge attacked. I read his revised story, a tale he fears to publish during his lifetime.

That lifetime is about to expire. Of course, I will do as master wishes. Will Nemo's enemies seek me out? Perhaps. What of his so-called allies? Time will tell.I understand at last that my true vocation, my sole purpose in life, is to expose this disturbing monster so that the good nations may hunt it down and rid the world of it.

Gentle reader, you have been warned.

I am Professor Bram Conseil of The Royal Belgian Institute of Natural Sciences. I shall always embrace science but not at the expense of humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

02 Events of the Mysterious Island

"_Remind me where the journal left off the first time," Aronnax asked. "I believe it was shortly after we made our escape but the _Nautilus_ suffered many casualties as a result of the maelstrom."_

_I said, "Yes, master. Nemo constructed funeral pyres within the extinct volcano and conducted rites for fifty deceased crewmembers. He headed to his base near Tabor Island. He met up with fellow countrymen from India who knew of the base and hoped to build another submarine. Some of his countrymen decided to join his crew. When others left for India, a British frigate sank their ship. Nemo sank the frigate and killed the survivors. He set sail for the Atlantic to rendezvous with companions in Poland. As he continued his journeys, he discovered traitors and executed them. He returned to the base near Tabor Island and discovered the American castaways."_

"_A summary indeed," Aronnax said. "What of his queen?"_

_I said, "Bitter from our neglect to take her away her from _Nautilus_ and seduced into his bed."_

_Aronnax said, "I do not believe she would have accompanied us, my dear Conseil. If we had found her, she would have refused to attempt it in the surge of a maelstrom."_

_I said, "If that eases master's mind, so be it."_

_Aronnax said, "We bear this guilt regardless of what we claim to rid it."_

"_Indeed, master," I said._

_Aronnax said, "Let us continue the tale."_

Nemo felt depressed. All that he did seemed for naught. If some of his own countrymen rallied against him, what could he hope from other freedom fighters? On the other hand, some joined him from both India as well as Poland. Was all hope lost? Certainly not! He was determined to reignite the spark of freedom. He put aside his depression and replaced it with determination. He set sail for the mysterious place he called Brahma Island.

Nemo's reasons for returning to the island were two-fold. He needed to train the new crewmembers in the artificial language as well as the mechanics of his vessel. In addition, he reconsidered building a second submersible. There was only so much that one man could do. Vengeance finally had been served upon Baron Falon, the man that betrayed his family.

In an effort to curry favor with Great Britain, Baron Falon bargained for assistance with the impending Russian invasion of Poland. His primary concern was to retain his rank as well as seize control of Hetvia, a region rich with many resources including coal and luscious farmlands. He knew the British wanted Dakkar. If Dakkar fled India, Falon feared he might join his uncle Prince Andre in Poland. They would easily repel his forces. They might even organize Poland under a new crown that could withstand the Russians. Should Andre die in battle, Dakkar would claim the Hetvian throne.

Baron Falon could not let such a thing happen. The British did not want Dakkar to flee to Poland, fearing he would launch an offensive directly against Britain itself. Dakkar would have greater access to old adversaries intent on toppling the British Empire. The crown silently backed the East Indian Company in the 1857 as the corporation fought to oppose the rebellion. The British hussars saw to it Dakkar's family was murdered when he was on the field of battle, cut off from the palace. They failed to catch Dakkar, something the British blamed on the Baron.

When the Russians invaded Poland, Britain did not provide Falon support. The Szlachta crumbled. Falon sided with the Russians and led the hussars to Prince Andre's castle. The Russian hussars proved more brutal than the British hussars did. Stanislaus managed to escape and vowed revenge. Time and Russian determination eventually caught up with Stanislaus outside of Warsaw in 1865. Not only did the Russians decapitate him, they placed his head on a pole outside of Warsaw as a warning to others that might oppose Russian dominance. Rumors abounded that Falon betrayed Stanislaus.

It took Nemo years before he finally exacted his revenge with the sinking of Falon's ship. A great weight was lifted from his heart. He could continue his mission with renewed vigor. He did not consider the baron's son a serious threat. The Russians used the son as a tool that was easily discarded when it proved no longer useful. The people did not trust the son.

Nemo had to reorganize the freedom fights around the world. The maelstrom was a blow to his cause. _Nautilus_ successfully navigated the treacherous waters before, but this instance was different. The mystery of the open hatch – did Aronnax and party deliberately leave it open or was it truly ripped off during the surge? Nemo believed it a deliberate act, until he read the professor's book. Aronnax did not understand Nemo or his cause but felt genuine friendship. Perhaps it was the Canadian. Nemo reasoned the presence of the occupants inside the skiff disrupted the centrifugal forces that caused the skiff to break free and the hatch to break open.

Time was never a luxury. The longer Nemo's fight took, the longer people suffered under oppressive rule. What could one man do? Nemo had to expand his fleet and build a mighty navy. It was long overdue. He had better facilities on Brahma Island. When _Nautilus_ returned to the grotto, Nemo discovered the workshops devastated.

Iravan said, "We have been discovered."

Nemo said, "Rally the crew and pass out the rifles."

The men quickly assembled, ready to hunt down the pirates. Senthil continued passing out the electric rifles. As Nemo grabbed a rifle Maria begged, "You can't go."

Nemo snapped, "Stay inside. Senthil, guard her with your life. My dear, I lead by example. I must go." He had to dispatch with the pirates and needed a clear head. Senthil still suffered a broken arm, healing nicely, but his loyalty was unquestioned. He would do anything to protect Maria. Nemo found it difficult to ignore her sobs but he had to lead his men.

Dedicated fighters, the men knew how to move around the island discreetly. Nemo studied the granite cliff, biding his men to wait with him under cover from the trees and shrubbery. He carefully observed the men on the beach. They were not pirates. They were castaways in various forms of tattered as well as makeshift clothes. As he dispatched some of his men to continue searching the island, Nemo continued observing the castaways.

These men were American. Where did they come from? How did they arrive? Their conversation centered on survival. They found shelter within the cliff wall. They spoke of life after the American Civil War. Ah, freedom fighters! Yet the men seemed unaware that the conflict ended. Nemo decided these men were not responsible for destroying his workshops. They had not yet completely surveyed the island, barely aware of the ruminants in the island interior and relying on fishing and gathering fruits.

Nemo finally returned to _Nautilus_. He collected the reports from his men in the library. Aside from the six castaways, no other guests roamed the island.

Iravan asked, "What will you have us do, Maharajah?"

Nemo replied, "I don't wish to share this island with strangers, yet these men may have commonality with us. They are not pirates. We shall leave them be for now. We will not be able to start work on a second submersible at this time. We will continue our mission. There are stories of hidden cities beneath the interior of the Earth with technology. I know of several legendary entrances. These places of refuge may serve as new home ports where we can build a mighty fleet and defeat the oppressors."

Maria asked, "Do you intend to make introduction with these strangers."

Nemo replied, "Not yet. I wish to study them further. They were soldiers in your American Civil War. They understand the price of freedom. For now, we shall avoid these strangers."

Nemo organized details to tackle certain tasks. While the workshops were destroyed, the _Nautilus_ would return to the island in the future. Some men handled cleaning the debris and rebuilding some of the stations. He contemplated a way to disguise better the land access to prevent a future incursion. Nemo carefully examined the remnants. Whatever pirates raided the grotto took items of value including anvils, tools, and sheets of metal.

On the third day of restocking and cleaning, Iravan led a team into the forest hunting game. As the men chased down a wild boar, Iravan realized one of the castaways espied the team and started running. He cried, "Stop that man! I want him alive!" The castaway had the disadvantage of not knowing the terrain, but so did some of Iravan's men. The merry chase lasted several minutes before Iravan apprehended the castaway.

The man snapped, "Pirates! I'll take you all on!"

Iravan spoke in the artificial language commanding his men to bind the castaway and lead him to the grotto. Fortunately, for the castaway, he went willingly. Iravan felt disappointment. He failed his maharajah. It was too early to approach the castaways. They did not have enough information. There was no turning back; he had to bring the man to _Nautilus_ or kill him. Iravan rarely had regrets.

As the team entered the grotto, men immediately took notice of the stranger. Nemo watched with interest. Perhaps it was inevitable. He spoke to Iravan in the artificial language, instructing him to bring the stranger to the lounge. Upon arrival in the lounge, he saw Maria quietly doing needlepoint. She looked up and said nothing as if understanding that Nemo required her silence.

The man asked, "Who are you people? What sort of ship is this? What do you want with me?" No one said a word. The man continued, "Are you pirates? I've no treasure for you. No, forget that. Pirates would have killed me by now. What do you want from me?"

Nemo finally chose to speak, "I want nothing. You are trespassing on my island. What are you doing here?"

The man said, "Oh thank God you speak English. I am Captain Cyrus Smith from Massachusetts. I am an engineer by profession."

"You wear the tatters of a soldier," Nemo calmly said.

Smith said, "When the war broke out, my country needed me to direct the railways. I did my job well but my country needed fighting men. I participated in many battles with General Grant including Richmond, where I was wounded and taken prisoner."

"You are a long way from Richmond," said Nemo.

Smith said, "I made my escape with my companions by way of a confederate balloon in 1865. There was a fearsome storm. A most strange wind transpired for days across hundreds of miles. While we were in the balloon, we were helpless to change our course or land. The wind caused damage to the balloon and we finally became stranded on a neighboring island. We could not salvage the balloon and thus became castaways."

"Tell me of your companions," directed Nemo.

Grant explained, "There is my servant Neb, who, upon hearing of my dilemma, risked many dangers to aid my rescue from Richmond. There is also the reporter Gideon Spillett, also captured during the Battle of Richmond. Bonaventure Pencroft is a sailor who was stranded in Richmond at the onset of the war, accompanied by his protégé Herbert Brown. We met Tom Ayrton, who had been abandoned on the island by his pirate companions."

Nemo said, "I see. Why did you come here?"

Grant replied, "We were building a boat to escape. We had to flee sooner than intended when pirates returned in search of Ayrton. The boat was not ready. We barely made it here about a month ago. We worked to repair the boat. The pirates came here and we hid in the Granite House. Fate prevented them from discovering our presence. They seemed interested merely in obtaining fresh water. Fortunately, we had provisions in the Granite House and successfully waited their departure."

Nemo asked, "How long were they here?"

Grant said, "Several days. At first, they conveyed barrels of water to the ship. They found something. They conveyed assorted materials and equipment. Judging from what I've seen here, I presume they took those things from this cave, which does not make sense if you are here."

Nemo said, "We have only recently returned and discovered the thievery. Were you aware that the American Civil War ended in 1865?"

"I was not, sir," replied Grant.

After a moment, Nemo finally said, "Would you care to know which side proved victorious?"

Grant sighed, "It was going badly. I pray that I am incorrect with my presumption."

Nemo turned to Maria and said, "My dear, please tell him."

Maria calmly said, "There were numerous battles, indeed. Ultimately, the North prevailed. On the land, General Grant was instrumental in that regard."

Grant said, "Ah, dear miss, you are American. Can you tell me more?"

Maria said, "The war has been over for three years. You can safely return home."

Grant said, "I am no deserter. It was a misfortunate event that conveyed that balloon to this ocean."

Maria explained as best she could the various final battles leading to the northern victory. She recounted several engagements against Confederate ships, carefully omitting her father's role as well as her presence upon the Union ships. While Grant asserted he was not a deserter, the notion of a strange wind conveying a balloon to the opposite side of the world sounded farfetched.

Grant said, "It pleases me that the institution of slavery is done away with. My servant Neb used to be a slave. I am an Abolitionist."

Nemo said, "Slavery continues. It may be done in your country, but there are oppressed peoples around the world that still suffer that peculiar institution. We are freedom fighters. Join us! You will have your chance to eliminate slavery and oppression that runs rampant."

Grant angrily snapped, "I've no interest in joining you! All I want to do is return to Massachusetts and return to my life. I'm an engineer."

"As am I," said Nemo. "You care not for your companions?"

Grant said, "Of course. We all want to return home. This vessel can take us forthwith."

Nemo said, "We are not a passenger service. We have a purpose. You are free but millions are not. Such is the injustice within the nations of the world. Has your isolation caused you to forget this fact?"

Grant stood and replied, "Men are only as free as their governments allow them to be."

Nemo said, "You understand but you refuse to act. Think upon my offer."

Without fanfare, Grant departed under escort. Iravan cut the bindings and allowed Grant to leave the grotto. He watched as the union soldier disappeared into the foliage. He had concerns. Grant would tell the others of their presence. There was a time that his maharajah would have outright killed a stranger that acted in the manner that Grant did.

Was he acting out of character in the hopes that Grant would join him? On the other hand, did he wish to demonstrate mercy for his young wife?


End file.
